


Reasons Why I Like You | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: When Jae takes Brian question a little bit too serious...
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 43





	Reasons Why I Like You | Jaehyungparkian

Brian looking at Jae from afar. His 2 years boyfriend looks smoking hot today—well, he DOES look hot everyday in his eyes but today is different okay? Jae without his round glasses, blonde hair messy in a leather pants, leather jacket and his long necklace dangling along as he walks. Ain't he a walking sex? Brian's cheeks flushed. How to stop staring at him?

"Like what you see?" Brian, being flustered and out of words just pulled Jae to sit beside him.

"I hate you."

"Hm don't worry I love you too."

"Jae, what am I going to eat today?" Jae sighed, this question again.

"Everything." Brian slapped his thigh right away.

"Answerable questions only please."

"Okay then, tell me the reason why you like me." Jae stares at Brian for a good 10 seconds without a blink.

"You're going to eat salad." His poor thigh earns another slap. Harder.

"You don't have answer for that? Seriously?" Annoyed is clearly heard in his voice.

"I got a handsome boyfriend but with a tiresome attitude. Life is so fair." He grumbled while packing his stuff. Jae was scrolling his phone unbothered until Brian get up and sling his bagpack, ready to get going.

"Where are you going?"

"Get a freaking SALAD 'cause you freaking tell me to!" The whole class falls into silence, looking at the couple.

"Okay nice, salad. We'll get it. Relax. No need to shout." Jae calmly responds and walks ahead Brian out of class. Brian stomped his feet, holding the urge to kick his ass.

* * *

"You gonna be a goat by Christmas, Brian." Jae said without looking at him.

"Fuck you." Brian said as he finish his big bowl of greens. He eyed Jae's untouched steak quietly.

"What are you writing by the way, eat your food." Jae looked up before continue writing on an A4 paper.

"I'm not eating, still full from brunch. I ordered it for you."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I need to see you finished your salad first."

"I hate you."

"Thank you, appreciate that."

"You're not answering my question tho, what are you writing?" Brian asked while munching his food. His stuffed cheeks, Jae won't missed the chance to see it.

"You will know." He replied with a smile.

Jae finished his writing 15 minutes ago. Now he's enjoying Brian's live mukbang, eating pasta.

"Want a bite? Its so gooodd~" Jae shooked his head.

"I have something for you to read."

"What is it?"

"Finish that first." Brian blinks innocently then nod. "Okay. Wait. One more bite."

Jae silently stares at Brian as he finish his meal, wipe his mouth with a napkin, drink some water then looked at Jae impatiently. What is he expecting tho?

"Where is it? Give it to meee" Brian reach out his hand. Jae scanned the papers with doubt before passing it to him half-heartedly. What if these won't satisfy him? What if this not enough? :(

"The answers to your question." He said as Brian scanned the papers, with some scratched words in a big-ass font.

_'Oh my God he's reading it!'_   
_'Why his expressions so flat? My handwriting is bad I'm sorry'_   
_'Say something please'_

Brian was so focused, he didn't even care to make faces. While Jae across the table emptying his water bottle in one gulp.

**Reasons Why I ~~Like~~ Love You**

**Because I love you**   
**Because you love me too**   
**Because your smiles are blinding**   
**Because your so lovely when you eat**   
**Because your shining brightly ~~like a sun~~ more than the sun**   
**Because your cheeks are soft and squishy**   
**Because my mom said your gorgeous and stunning**   
**Because ~~Wonpil~~ everybody said we look good together**   
**Because you cried watching UP**   
**Because your ~~ugly~~ beautiful as fuck when you cry**   
**Because you ~~moans~~ sings like an angel**   
**Because your eyes are pretty**   
**Because your the prettiest baby angel**   
**Because you whines and sulks like a baby**   
**Because you like to hold my hands and bites my fingers**   
**Because your like the Michael Jordan of kissing**   
**Because you wear my old T-shirt to sleep**   
**Because I like your deep morning voice**   
**Because I like how our hands fit perfectly**   
**Because I like how you randomly whispers 'I love you's**   
**Because you let me into your life, to wipes your tears, kiss your scars, living our best moments in life together, being better person together.**   
**Because your always supporting me, genuinely. With a big smile and a big hug.**

**I'm so lucky to have you.**   
**I love you.**

"Jae..."

"W-what?" His voice cracks a little.

"Seriously?" Brian responds with 'this is unbelievable' tone.

"You asked me right?"

"I was just... ASKing."

"Now that I wrote it, its kinda long." Late realization hits him.

"Jae!" Brian's voice is one note higher.

"Its gonna be so weird if I tell it directly to you."

"YOU. ARE. SO. WEIRD."

"I know."

"But even if you're this weird, I still love you." Brian said with his tiny voice.

"Hm, thanks. I love me too." Brian fakes a smile before complaining,

"By the way, its _you're_ not _your_." Jae furrowed his brows.

"Is this the way you thanking me? After I wrote 5 papers of reasons why I love you?" He shooked his head dramatically, "What a waste of paper. I'm so sorry for the trees and my pen's ink for the disrespect they've suffered."

"OKAY OKAY, thank you so much, dork. I love you too."

"Treasure that, babe. Because I won't do it again. My hands aching."

"I'll heal it with kisses, babe." Brian winks.

"Shut up." He said as he get up for the bills, face flushed red. Brian holds his laugh and mumbled,

"A walking sex plus a walking dork too. What a great life."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I came across at twitter:D


End file.
